Hermione's Plot
by es99se
Summary: Hermione may be a perfect student, but even she hates Binns. Of course, everyone knows the book smart people may not be the smart people. After all, would a smart person dedicate their life to getting rid of Binns?


**HOW ON EARTH DID SOMETHING LIKE THIS COME ABOUT? I ... don't actually hear you ask.**

**My only defense- I was bored in science. I think my science teacher is worse than Binns.**

**Um...enjoy!**

_Sixth Year_

Hermione stared bleakly at the ceiling. She knew she was a good student with an excellent memory, but History of Magic was so boring! She listened with half an ear as Professor Binns droned on. "In 1143, Wulfric the Wicked set out to join the goblins, but was killed by them. His death sparked..."

The material itself was interesting, but the way he presented it made it dry and tedious. Hermione only wished Dumbledore would hire a new teacher. Unfortunately, Binns had tenure and could not be fired. Unless...

Hermione suddenly grinned evilly to herself, having gained a magnificent inspiration.

* * *

_Eleven Years Later_

Hermione beamed as McGonagall announced the newest Transfiguration teacher on staff- herself. She had originally wanted to be a house elf liberator or the Minister of Magic, but she had had to push those desires into the background as she focused on her plot. She'd been planning it for ten years, since sixth year, and the first phase was only just unfolding. The entire thing would take a lifetime to complete, but it was well worth it. She knew she would be able to die peacefully if she only accomplished it.

She shook herself from this reverie and stood up, to thunderous applause. The hurcrux hunter and golden trio member was extremely popular among the general public. She couldn't pretend that the thought of that hadn't influenced her decision to hunt horcruxes with Harry, but it had really only been a small factor.

Hermione sat down and turned to talk to Professor Sinistra next to her. Her plan was going perfectly.

* * *

_Twenty-One Years Later_

Hermione yawned and stretched as she ate breakfast while going through her mail. It was always relaxing to spend the summer home, with no worries or distractions, but the school year was drawing close. She had stayed up last night double-checking her lesson plan (not that she needed to; she'd been using the same one for twenty-one years) and was eager to return to Hogwarts. The day to day life there might be dull, but she was accomplishing her life's mission.

An elaborately drawn crest drew her eye and Hermione pulled it from the stack. The Hogwarts crest glittered up at her, pulling her to open it. (In magic, of course, always take things literally.) Hermione withdrew the parchment from within and skimmed over it.

It seemed Headmistress McGonagall was retiring, the former Assistant Headmaster Flitwick taking her place. He was inviting Hermione to the position of Assistant Headmistress and expressed his desire that she accept the post.

Hermione gloried exultantly as she quickly wrote an acceptance. Second phase, down.

* * *

_Three Years Later_

"You're doing what?" asked Ron, startled and ecstatic.

"We've all wanted to do that since... well, first year!" added Harry eagerly.

"I guess this is why you became a teacher, Hermione," remarked Ron. "I always thought it was weird; you'd want to do something great."

Harry quickly added, "Which you're doing, of course."

The pair stood silently for a moment as Hermione burst out laughing. "You sound like Fred and George, only not as bad."

The two faltered, wishing that Fred was still alive, and Hermione quickly asked, "So you'll help me? I need some other people for the last part."

"We wouldn't miss it for anything," Harry assured her, Ron adding, "Can't wait!"

"You'll have to," Hermione told him. "It'll take at least a few more years."

* * *

_One Thousand, Two Hundred, Seventy Nine Years Later_

"In 2037," Professor Anderson, Hogwarts's newest history teacher, said, "Hermione Granger became Headmistress of Hogwarts and immediately set about exorcising Binns, who had taught history for the previous six hundred and seventy two years. She performed this complex ritual with the help of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"The three received medals of honor from a grateful wizarding world, which then promptly began celebrating so enthusiastically that the Statute of Secrecy was broken. It is thanks to this that the muggles were able to eradicate wizardkind and Hogwarts Castle is now a school for muggles. We will discuss the long war and genetically altered weapons used tomorrow. Class dismissed."


End file.
